Human Behaviors
by Domino.necklace
Summary: Naruto decides to use Human behaviors for his science fair project. This can't end well. AU oneshot.


Naruto yawned loudly and rested his head on the desk. School is so boring and Iruka had to of been talking for _hours _about photosynthesis. Why are plants so important anyway? They grow we eat them; the end. He stayed with his head down for a while longer until he heard Iruka start saying the end-of-the-day announcements.

"Lastly, I'm passing out a slip on the upcoming science fair. It's going to be at Konoha city hall on the seventeenth. Remember that all of the other districts such as Suna will be there and that you are representing our school, so do your absolute best!"

Iruka prattled on for a little longer until all of the papers were passed out. "Now I'll give you the last minutes of class to come up with ideas. I made a list of subjects you could use on the slip I gave you. Oh! And you may use partners if you wish."

A chorus of "yay's" and "yes'" made their way around the room. Naruto looked around it seemed that everyone already had a partner. He sighed and looked down at the slip on his paper. Ideas...

Photosynthesis (of course Iruka would)

Healthy food vs unhealthy food

Chemical reactions- must be approved by a teacher first

Humanbehaviors

And the list went on...

"What are human behaviors anyway!" he mumbled darkly under his breath. He was surprised when he got an answer.

"It's how someone acts because of the things they are surrounded by, like their family, religion and environment and stuff...I think," Shikamaru then sighed with his eyes closed and his head on the desk,"Its just troublesome this whole science thing..."

"Then what are you doing yours on?"

Shikamaru opened one eye before looking out the window, "Probably clouds."

Naruto thought a bit before an idea struck, " Hey about the human behavior thingy would how someone reacts to a situation...like a loud noise be one?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes again, "Sure I guess, as I said it's all just troublesome anyway."

When the bell rung Naruto ran out and started his weekend, he had some...experimenting to do.

To say Iruka was happy would be an understatement. He was so proud of all of his students! They had all done so well on their projects. So far their had been a few on how a plant grows in different environments and the Haruno and Yamanaka pair had done an exceptional job of pulling apart the school lunch menu, although he had a feeling that a lot of people were going to be packing lunch from now on...Also, Shikamaru and Chouji had done an amazing visual performance of clouds in their various forms depending on the weather.

His students were kicking but! Then he saw that one was drawing a crowd... He only knew one person that could do that.

Kushina and Minato held hands as they made their way around the science fair. They were actually quite surprised when they found Naruto reading about human behavior and that he was actually going to do his work for the science fair. They hoped he had done his best.

Naruto smiled behind the mask he was wearing, it matched his cape perfectly. These people probably thought he was going to some lame science magic show. He checked the clock refreshments would be served in two minutes. Perfect. When he thought he had enough people he started. "Ladies and Gentleman I hereby present you with my science fair project."

Naruto swiftly took off the rug that was covering his poster.

On it was one single sentence. **Do people still act like animals/cavemen when food is taken away from them?**

A look of confusion crossed everyone's face before they heard a sound, kind of like a firework...from the refreshments table.

Suddenly there were numerous explosions as food exploded and went _everywhere. _The punch ended up all over some old women sitting by a window. The cake that the school had to fund-raiseto buy ended up all over the mayor and a group of reporters that had shown up for the event. Kushina, Minato, and the rest of the crowd nearest to Naruto ended up covered in pudding.

A look of pure animalistic rage overtook everyone there. Meanwhile Minato looked a little sheepish like he was the one that had done it-it was _his_ son after all! And Kushina was laughing...

Iruka sensei took a deep breath, everything would be fine he could smooth everything out...no problem. Then, "NARUTO!"

Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head...he had to make break for it. But before that he grabbed a sharpie underneath "**Do people still act like animals/cavemen when food is taken away from them?" ** he wrote a single word, "**Yes.**"

He then saluted the crowd before disappearing like a bat out of hell.

**Author's notes: I had fun writing this... My first attempt at humor, so critisism would be much appreciated, but is not required. Thank you for reading!**

**-domino**


End file.
